The blood of the demon prince
by Silveron-Dragon-Warrior
Summary: Born a Halfling he must now protect his step sisters as they live in the birth place of their mother. But unknown to them they will find more than just what made their mother who she was. The prince will find love and the sisters will learn the meaning of true friend ship. Yet although their future may seem bright the shadows still hold many obstacles for them to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

The Blood of the demon Prince

It was at night; the moon shinnied brightly as the stars flashed in the night sky. Deep within the everfree forest in a small clearing a light blows through the trees. In the center of the clearing a small flame begins to build. The color of the flame is black; as it grows it begins to take the shape of a circle. Slowly the flames began to rise until it reached the height of the trees. The fire did not sway as the wind began to blow stronger and stronger. When the flames had taken the form of a dome the wind had come to a stall while the flame began to fade.

As the flame faded what it revealed were three ponies. One Pegasus; a small filly with bright blue eyes, her coat of light black stood out with her mane of pure light blue. A bright smile sat on her face as she looked over to another filly. This filly was a unicorn; of dark white color, her eyes were a bright red. Her mane was bright red as well. The unicorn hid under the cloak of a large stallion that stood between her and the other filly. That would be Silveron; I was assigned to look after these two fillies while they look at the world their mother grew up in. I wear a cloak of dark gray; although I may seem it I'm half demon.

I wear a mask that hides my eyes and the jewel that was imbedded in my head. I wasn't like most demons that have horns on their heads. I have a gray jewel in the middle of my skull. It was been there sense I was born; but much like a unicorns horn I can channel my magic through the jewel. But what makes it special is that I can redirect magic that used against me. This is one of the many reasons why I was chosen to watch over my step sisters while they live here in Equestria. The reason why they are my step sisters is because their father found me on the streets.

I had been doing everything I could to survive living in the demon world. I would steal whatever I needed to survive. I would only steal food. But I had gotten to the point where I fought in the underground fighting ring. When I would win I would use the money to either pay for the stuff I had taken or to buy what I still needed. But I digress; when I look down at my step sisters I see them both look up at me as I inhale the black flame that teleported us here. I see them both look at me with smiles on their faces.

Once I finish me and my sister's walk until we come across the remains of an old castle. As my sisters looked through the ruins I had made a small fire pit. When my sisters came to a stop and ran out energy they sit beside me while the fire I started burned brightly. I place my wings over them as I hear Darkous ask me with a yawn in her light voice.

"Ha… Silveron, can we hear a story tonight?"

I lower my head and rub the top of her head and ask.

"What story would you guys like to hear tonight?"

I hear Lightous ask with her meek voice.

"We want to hear the story of the mother and father."

I look over to Lightous as I see her wiggle closer to me on my right. I take a deep breath and after blowing my gray flame into the fire to add some dramatic affects. The flame begins to change color and take forms. I give the flames a smile as I begin to tell the story.

"Long ago when, Lord Uozuoron ruled over the land. There was peace through the land. But to his surprise a great evil had shown itself. He knew this evil by another name; but the evil claimed the name Chaon. Lord Uozuoron looked to his people and expected for fear to show in their eyes. But to his surprise two warriors stepped forth. One demon born to fire and earth; the other born to water and air; these two warriors were called the called the hands of the creatures. Like blood brothers they fought side by side and laid waste to the army under Chaon. With their combined powers they had destroyed his army. But during the destruction some had slipped into the shadows to live another day.

While some survivors sought out peace others wished to rebuild. But with their king they could not. For with the aid of the brothers Lord Uozuoron had sealed Chaon in a sword made from his own blood. Chaon swore that one day he would return and bring the purity of the demons back. Impressed with the brother's abilities and their bound Lord Uozuoron deemed them both his sons. He sent the brother born of water and air to search for demons that had escaped. While the brother of fire and earth was left to watch the sword that held Chaon. Unknown to the demon lord the brother born of water and air found his here. To Equestria; while here he had fallen in love with an alicorn that watched the army. The king and queen were rejoiced when they demon prince and fallen in love with the alicorn. From this love two were born; each one powerful and full of potential.

For years he had searched this world for a sign of Chaon's forces. He found nothing and prepared to leave. He was accompanied by his beloved wife; but when they arrived at the castle he found his brother had been corrupted by Choan and taken the throne of the demon lord. He spoke with chaos filling his voice as he pronounced his new name; King Oaexur. Outrage the brother challenged him to a battle of the souls. In the area the two fought; each one had used a part of them they swore to never use. In the end the brother born of water and air was victories. But to claim the powers of his brother he would be forced to shed his blood. The brother had done many things that he regretted; but he could not shed the blood of his kin. His heart became heavy when heard a scream from behind him.

He found his beloved pierced through the heart by his brother's blade. Without a single tear the brother born of water and air ended his kin's life. The demon world became sad at the bloodshed. In honor of his beloved the lone brother took the name she had given him. Sense then he has been known as Lord Helious. To this day Lord Helious watches for a sign of the true king to return one day. But even watching the lands he did not neglect his children. He now fights on so that other will not fear for their loved ones."

When I finished I saw they both fell asleep like rocks. As for me I stay up through the night watching the fire slowly turn to ash. Unlike my sisters I do not require sleep. I normally stay up and think of my past. Such as when I ran into my sisters; the sky was covered by thick clouds that showered us with cooling water. I was walking through the back ally when I happen upon these two. They could not be more than eight years old. Darkous was covering her sister with her wing while the rain poured over them.

I stuck out my wings so they both remain dry. They were caught off guard by the fact that I have four wings. I have feathered wings much like a bird that sit just above my demon wings. When the rain had come to a stop I had try to help them find their father. We were in a small town just next to a few mountains. When a few guards came to reclaim them I saw they feared the guards. With only the thought of these two being hurt running through my head I had attacked the guards. I remember them hurting them so bad they need bandages and casts. But when Lord Helious saw me he saw something in me. Ever sense then I have trained under Lord Helious and became the personal guard for these two.

I had made mistakes just any other; and I will pay for them one day. But for now I focus on the carrying of my sisters and their protection. I let the last words I heard from Lord Helious said to me before our departure. I was standing in my room readying myself for the journey when he walked in and handed me a large sword that he himself made. When I received that sword he told me how he was going to give it to his son. I was speechless; I never had a father or a mother for as long as I could remember; I always fighting in my life. Now I have one of the most powerful creatures in existence as my father. I still remember the tear that fell from my eye. Now I live only to protect my family and those who I care for.

Tomorrow we would need to find a town where we could live. I know my sisters will fit in but me not having a horn and using magic will cause suspicion. But so long as my sisters are happy I don't care what happens to me. But I must still fill out the second core reason for my presence here. My father thinks that there are still demons that serve both Choan and Oaexur. My order is to take them down and make sure they pay for their crimes. But I'm also order to make sure that our true identities are kept hidden. If word spread of the two future hires to the demon throne are here they will be attacked without end.


	2. Chapter 2

The bond between kin

As the sun rises and the night sky grows brighter I look at the remains of the fire that had died out long ago. I feel my sisters sleeping deeply at my sides as their light snoring flowed through the air. I give both a smile as I use my magic to levitate them onto my back. Both of them are incased in a light gray aura. As I walk through the everfree forest I couldn't help but feel the life this place holds. I use my magic to place my saddle bags on top of me as we keep trotting. I hear the birds chirp as they fly overhead. A smile appears on my muzzle; I feel the warmth of the sun as it shinnies through the tree tops.

My sister's tossed and turned as their dreams transpired. A laugh escapes from my lips as I think of the dreams they are having. Once we reach the edge of the forest I notice a small town come into view. I pull my map out using my magic to hold it in front of me. As I look at the map I see the town I was looking was called Ponyvil. When I read the name I realized I had heard of that name before. That is the town that holds the elements of harmony. I lay down and after pocking my sisters gently in their sides I see them wake.

I look at them both with a smile on my face as I point to the town. My sisters were big fans of the elements of harmony. Not because they can destroy demons and monsters but because they stand for friends ship and only wish to live in peace. I didn't tell them what the town was or who were in it. I only told them to put on their cloaks which they pulled from my right saddle bag. I held them close with my feathered wings as we walked towards the town.

As we walked through the town I couldn't help but feel a strange powerful presence. Me and my sisters walk until I hear the sound of their stomachs growl. They look at me with blush red faces as the sound begins to fade. I knew what that meant. We walk until we come across a small bakery called Sugar Cube Corner. The scent of fresh baked goods filled my nose as well as my sister's noses. I see them rush into the bakery with such speed that my cloaked had moved slightly.

As I walked in I saw a small party going on off in the right corner. I see a large group of fillies staring at a light pink mare with dark curly pink hair and a curly tail. I walk up behind my sisters and I see their eyes widen as they look at all the different treats on display. I see Lightous stare at a chocolate and peanut butter cookie and ponder on whether to ask for it or not. As for Darkous I see her eyes dart from one treat to the other until she came upon a large chocolate cupcake. I smile at them as I see a tall skinny yellow colt walk up behind the counter. He looks at my sisters with a large smile before he asks.

"What'll ya have sir?"

I look at him a smile on my face and I say him for 'one chocolate cupcake and a one of those cookies please.'

He gives me a smile as he walks into the back room. I feel a slight tug down by my feet. When I look I see one of my sisters as they ask me.

Lightous- "Silveron, why don't you grab something as well?"

I look at them with a smile on my face as I lie down and tell them.

"It's alright girls… I'm not that hungry."

I stand back up in time to see the skinny colt toss a bag filled with the treats I ordered. I then reach into my saddle bag and I then toss a few bites on the counter hopping that was enough. After he counted them he slid the bag over to me. As me and my sister's walked out of the bakery I see the pink mare hanging upside down in front of me asking various questions.

"Hi there what's your name? Where did you come from? Why are you wearing a mask? Oh I remember wearing this mask that it so hard to breathe in but it looked so cool…"

Before she could continue I bucked her off my back where she was standing. When I looked at her I noticed I was a little bit large than her. My sisters seemed even larger than normal fillies in the world. She landed on her hooves but before she could say anything I put my hoof to her mouth and said.

"My name is Silveron and these are my sisters Lightous and Darkous. We just moved here and we were wondering if you knew of a…"

Before I could finish my question the pink mare began talking at unusual speed.

"It's nice to meet you Silveron my names Pinkie Pie. That's a wired name you have, and I should know because I heard a lot of weird names before and wired words. But never names like yours Silveron. I wonder how long you can say it without messing it up. You said you just moved here; where did you come from? Why did you move; oh I almost forgot I need to start planning for your welcome to Ponyvil Party."

As she rambled on me and my sisters started walking away. We didn't get far before she started following us. When we stopped at a bench I let my sisters sit down first. I pull their individual treats out so they could eat. As they ate I sat down between them and looked at all the various ponies that lived in this little town. I look out at every pony; unlike my other hunter brothers and sisters I have a unique ability to see whether a pony is a pony or it is just some pony in disguise. The only things I see are normal ponies that are going about their normal days. A few are hidden demons but they seem harmless. I close my eyes for a second before I hear that mare's voice again. That Pinkie Pie doesn't know when to end it.

"Ha Silveron… do you need a place to stay."

I look at her with surprise on my face. A smile falls on my face as I shack my slightly. She sits down in front of us and tells us her friend Twilight has some extra rooms we could use. As she leads me and my sisters to her friend's house I begin to think of why this mare was going so nice to us, even though she didn't know who we were. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that there are still creatures with kindness in their hearts naturally.

When we approach a tree I see it was arranged to look like a house. As me and sisters sat out I felt a dark energy had been following us. With my sisters seeing I had disappeared using my great speed. I appear on the roof top of a nearby house. As I look down I see a small changeling watching out of the corner of the building. I look in his direction and see he had been watching me and my sisters. Without him knowing I softly landed behind him. I quickly take hold of while gagging him at the same time. I throw him back so that no pony sees what I was about to do. I open my wings ready to kill the monster when I hear him cry out in a deep voice.

"Please… please don't kill me."

I stop and look down at him. He knew I wanted a reason to not kill him. He stood up and said as he looked down.

"I besiege you great and powerful Silveron; wielder of the silver flame and the slayer of the shadow army. I wish no harm on you and your loved ones"

I knew he was saying all that stuff to get on my good side. I kept my sight on him as he bows before me and says.

"I only followed you because I was worried you would here to hunt me. I beg of you to spare me… I have found the love of my life and wish to live in peace."

When he mentioned he had found love I knew something was strange. I motioned for him to rise as I asked him.

"You said you had found love… if this is true then why do you fear me?"

He looked at me with a questionable expression before he began to say with a stutter.

"You are Silveron the legendary wielder of the silver flame; the one who fought the shadow army and without breaking a sweat… every monster and demon knows of you and how powerful you are and how…"

Before he could continue I looked at him with a smile on my face and said.

"I will not harm you…"

I motioned for his name as he said.

"You can call me Blur."

I continued.

"Very well then Blur if you do know of me truly then you would know that every creature I fought held ill intents. I can guarantee that so long as you don't hurt any innocent living creature you will not have to fear me."

After I said that he seemed surprised for a moment. I then raised my hoof up for him to shack his. He jumped when I tried to shack his hoof. But he shook it in the end. He then changed into a Pegasus with a light blue coat and a dark green mane. He gave me a smile before flying off into the distance. When I reappeared next to my sisters I see Pinkie Pie and her friend Twilight jump when they saw I was next to my sisters. They looked me questioningly as I hear Lightous as me as she hid under my cloak.

"Where did you go big bro?"

I look at her with a smile on my face and tell her.

"Had to talk with some pony; he thought I was going to hurt him."

My sisters laughed as they heard what I had just said. I then look to Pinkie Pie's friend Twilight as I give her a smile. She gave a forced smile that hid questioning behind it. As me and my sister's walk in I hear Twilight ask.

"Pinkie Pie said you guys are new to town and that you need a place to stay?"

I turn around and bow to her out of respect as I say.

"Yes I and my sisters arrived in town today; I cannot thank you enough for allowing us to stay tonight. I promise that I and sisters will find more suitable arrangements by tomorrow's end."

As I rose my head seeing the purple mare look at me strangely. Before I hear a high pitched scream which I had thought were my sisters. I quickly rushed in the direction and prepared myself for whatever would face me. But when I ran into what looked like the kitchen I see my sister Darkous holding a small purple and green dragon and squeezing him tightly. She was flying all around along the ceiling around the light as the purple dragon struggled to break free.

I look to Lightous she looks up at Darkous. She was mostly looking at the dragon; reading the dragon himself and what he can do and what he is hiding. As I fly up to Darkous I see her come to a stop after she hit against my chest. When she had hit my chest I see she was a little dazed for a second. I took hold of the dragon with my hooves and gently placed him back on the ground. He managed to take a few steps before dropping dead. He was a 'little' dizzy from Darkous flying in circles at high speed. Darkous after finding her balance began a dive bomb towards the baby dragon. I step in front of her and catch her with my right wing. As I hold her she begins asking me over and over at high speed.

"Oh please Silveron… let me just hold the cute baby dragon a little longer."

I force her down into a sitting position before I took hold her with both my wings. I look down at her as she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I give her a smile and say.

"I'll let you go but if you do that again I won't tell you a story tonight."

She quickly changing her attitude and after helping the dragon to his feet; he ran into the living room with such fear. In the door way that separates the living room from the kitchen I see the alicorn standing as she looked at me and my sisters. Lightous was hiding under my cloak as she poked her head out. Darkous was in front of me bowing before the alicorn; so did Lightous while still hiding under my cloak.

I look around and see my sisters had made quite a mess. As I clean up with my sisters I begin to cook dinner without Twilight knowing. I figured I would surprise her with a home cooked meal. I ended up cooking some spaghetti. It was when I was pouring out the now fully cooked noodles that I heard Lightous ask me.

"That mare in the living…she's an alicorn… should we tell her the truth about us?"

Without turning my head I can tell Darkous was thinking the same thing but knowing how she would react when she knew the real me I diced to tell them.

"Let's just keep it a secret until we can fully trust her. Right now keep your wings hidden Lightous and Darkous keep your horn hidden as well. We don't need the town thinking you guys are royalty when they are already freaked out about me."

With those last words I had finished the spaghetti and called for Twilight and the baby who we found out was named Spike to come in. When they saw the food placed before them I couldn't help but notice Spike was drooling over the smell of the food. I looked at them front across the table. Spike was so tempted to gorge himself. But every time he looked at Darkous he hid behind Twilight.

It was only when Darkous sat next to me that he ran up to the table and starting eating. I didn't put any meat in the spaghetti. I know that ponies here don't neat meat except in rare cases fish. As we ate I could tell Twilight was full of questions for me. Before I could take my first bite I looked over at her and asked.

"If you want to ask something Twilight then please ask."

She was stunned at the fact I was inside her head metaphorically. She looked at me and after clearing her throat she asked.

"Ok then, so why don't you guys tell us where you're from."

Darkous and Lightous stopped cold with their food only inches from their mouths when the question was heard. I lowered my fork and said with a smile on my face. I had done a lot of research on this world before we attempted coming here. I know most of the main city names. So I began looking through them in my head and said.

"We're from Manehattan… I moved us out here so my sisters could grow up without the sounds of the large city and get some peace and quiet. I also wanted to show them where their mother grew up."

The last part wasn't a total lie; their mother did grow up here before their father came and met her.

The rest of dinner was spent as Lightous and Darkous asked her about the town. The conversation had gotten to the point where Twilight offered to show them around tomorrow. My sisters look at me for my approval. I give them both a smile which was my way of saying yes. I knew they could handle themselves when it comes to a fight. They also knew to shot a ball of black fire into the air to signal me if they needed help. That's only to be used as a last resort.

Twilight looked to me and asked me with a smile on her face.

"So Silveron what will you be doing tomorrow?"

I looked at her and answered the question honestly as I said.

"I think I'm going to go and find a job and then find a place to start building our new home. I'm forever grateful for your hospitality in allowing us to stay tonight but I must have a home for my sisters."

Twilight finished her plate and said.

"If you're looking for a job I heard my friend Applejack is looking for a hard worker to work in her apple fields. She needs the extra help scene she just won a bunch of land in the last rodeo she entered."

I gave her a smile and said.

"I once again own a debt of gratitude. I promise I will not let this opportunity go to waste."

As the evening turned to night I found myself sitting in front of a large fire place with my sisters by my side. Twilight sits down not too far from us as we hear Lightous ask me.

"Silveron…yawn… can you tell us the story of the Warriors of the lost empires that's one of my favorite."

I lowered my head rubbing it against her as I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok I'll tell the story of the warriors of the lost empire. Long ago after the horrid demon king Oaexur had been defeated and lord Helious came into power. The demon world once again fell to peace and harmony. But knowing that there are those that still follow the fallen king and his master Lord Helious had a team forged of the demons strangest and most powerful fighters. Led by one he considered a son the team was sent out to purge the known worlds of this chaos and evil. For years the team had fought countless battles and lost greatly.

But always they stood by each other's sides. Protecting one another like brothers and sisters. What was unknown to most was, that the warriors that formed this team were composed of creatures of fallen kingdoms. For even in his short time King Oaexur had laid waste to surrounding kingdoms. Over time the team grew to be more than a team. They grew to become a family; not of blood but of bound. But unknown to them one of their own had begun to turn. With great hatred and sadness the second strongest attacked the teams leader. The team was surprised by this and fought him; but he was to strong. The leader stood to fight the one he still called kin. But was stopped by Lord Helious; using his mastery over magic and combat he banished the warrior from his home world. It is said that leader blamed him own being for what happened and now searches for his brother to make amends."

When I finished I saw my sisters had fallen asleep. I also saw Spike had fallen asleep as well. Twilight on the other hoof was stunned at my story. I lifted my sisters up with my wings. As I carried them to their room I saw Twilight follow behind me. As I place my sisters down on their bed I make sure they are fully covered by the blanket. After I closed the door I see Twilight with a sleeping Spike on her back say to me.

"I can see you care for your sisters a great deal."

I give her a smile as I walk out into the living room. She walks up stairs to place Spike in his bed I suspect. She then returns to the living room where she finds me still looking deep into the fire place as the flames dies out. She walked up behind me as she asked with a yawn.

"Ha Silveron… why don't you get some rest… you'll need it for tomorrow."

I say to her without turning my head.

"I've never needed sleep every time I tire I always just stay up most of the night. It doesn't matter what I do, I can't sleep."

I could tell Twilight was looking at me with disbelief. She trots up to her room and turns out the light. After she turned off her light it signaled me that everyone had fallen asleep. As I walk out through the front door, I close it and make sure it's locked.

I then fly up onto the roof where I find a nice quite place to sit. As I sit on top of house I look out over the little town seeing that everyone had fallen asleep. The ice cold wind hitting against me felt nice. When compared to warm of the demon world. I take in a deep breath of the ice cold air. It stings the inside of my lungs as I slowly breathed out. I look up to the moon shinning bright once again in the dark night. The stars twinkling as the night grew old; my mind was at peace as a smile appeared on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

What is true power?

When the night began to end I could feel the warmth of the sun hit against my left side. I then knew that it was the day to start our new life's here. I stretched out my all four of my wings. My feathered wings where the only ones I used yesterday. My demon wings were positioned closer to my legs just under my feathered wings. I didn't move them at all yesterday; I had felt them become stiff as boards until I popped the bones a few times.

As I stretched them out I could feel my cloak flap gently in the wind hitting against it. My demon wings were hidden under my cloak so no pony sees them. As I fly down to the front door; I walk in and see Twilight and my sisters in the kitchen. As I walk in I see Spike was cooking breakfast. I sit down next to Twilight as she looks through a book with the titled that says 'Daring Doo and the Shadow Warrior'. When I saw Daring Doo I began to remember her. I was sent here to retrieve a weapon lost during a rebellion.

The rebels used an ancient weapon they had stolen from the demon king. The shadow sword allows the wielder to turn every living creature around into monstrous creatures that would not be stopped. But what the leader didn't know is that whoever holds the Shadow sword is also turned in to a monster. Daring Doo was looking for an ancient necklace that was stolen for her.

While I was looking for the Shadow sword; she and I worked together that short time. We ended up stealing back her necklace and the shadow sword. But the army would not stop; so in a desperate act I used my magic to seal all the rebels into the Shadow sword its self. When I returned with it the demon king said I could keep it as a sign of gratitude.

As the memory comes flowing back to me I hear Twilight ask me.

"Silveron… would you like to read this book?"

I give her a smile after snapping out of my memories. She slides the book over to me. As I read it I come across a part that describes my eyes as is said. _'The large cloaked stallion that sits in front of me seems to look deep into the fire as though he was searching for something. I see the light from the flame light his large dark blue eyes that never seems to end in depth. I then realize his irises were shaped as four point star. He looks up at me and asks if I was alright. I shook my head for yes and looked down hiding my blush red face from his gazing beauty. I look up to him and said thank you for saving back there from that sword."_

A small laugh escapes from my lips as I begin to recall that. She was held down before the rebel leader. The sword raised high above his head as he began to ritual to turn her. I came in with seconds to spare; I used my armor to block the sword and punch away the leader. I slid the book back over to Twilight and say to her.

"I've already read it."

When I was finished Spike had set a, small plate scrambled eggs; hash browns and various fruit. As I ate I notice Darkous looking over at Spike when he wasn't looking. She did always have an affiliation for cute creatures. But dragons on the top her list of cute creatures; I could tell Spike was in for one hell of a day. Knowing Darkous she won't give up without a fight. So spike would either have to vanish or hide inside a large mountain. After we finish eating I ask Twilight where I could find her friend Applejack. She pointed me in the direction I needed to go. I turn to my sisters and tell them as I hug them with my wings.

"Remember girls to behave your selves; you two and listen to Twilight."

With everything set I made my way to Applejack's farm just outside of town.

I had managed to find the farm Twilight told me about. As I walked through the front entrance I noticed a sign hanging above that said 'Sweet Apple Acers'. I walk to an old house that sits next to a large red barn. As I knocked on the door I could hear what sounded like a hoof steps. A few seconds later I see an old apple green mare standing the door way. Her ash white hair tied into a nub on the back.

She looks at me a moment before I say to her.

"Excuse me Miss but I heard that a mare named Applejack was looking for a hard worker."

I see her walk around me a few times before I see her give me a smile and say while she pointed to a small section of the apple tree plantation.

"Applejack's over in the southern field."

As I made my way to the southern field I notice a large red stallion one a few inches shorter than me. He pulls a plow behind him as he looks at me for a moment. When I managed to found the orange mare she had just buck an apple tree. As I walked up to her I noticed the Stetson hat she was wearing look familiar.

She looked over at me for a moment before she said in a southern accent.

"What can I do for ya?"

I give her a smile before I begin to say.

"A friend of yours named Twilight said you could use a hard worker."

She sat down in front of me and asked.

"Well what makes you think you can handle working here."

I sit down in front of her to show her I'm serious on getting this job. I begin by telling her

"My name is Silveron and I really need this job. I have two little sisters I'm looking after and I will work as hard and as long as needed of me."

I say while giving her a smile. She then told me to finish the southern field while she runs into town to grab a few things. She said and I quote

"If yur not finish by the time I get back then I won't hire you."

With that said I got to work. She showed where the apples to go after they've been collected. After she left I walked across what I presumed to be the entire southern section. When I found the exact center I marked it with an axe as I dragged my hoof through the dirt. I take a deep breath and as I raised my hooves into the air I slammed them down on to the ground.

The force I used shook the ground with enough force to make the apples fall; but not enough for any pony at a distance to notice; I hope. When all the apples fell to the ground I used my speed to collect them apples. I had to make sure that no one could see me using my powers. I know that I was somewhat cheating but I had to get this job. If I was going to support I and my sisters while staying here.

When I finished collecting the apples and placing in the proper bines I noticed while the barn doors were open that one of their wagons was busted. Seeing no harm in fixing it up, I got to work. But as soon as I was done I noticed the roof had a small hole in it. That was easy to fix; I just replaced the blank that was broken. But as I climbed into the attic I noticed a large stack of old furniture and a small pile of two by fours.

I thought about asking Applejack about those later. I could use them build a house for me and my sisters. Before I knew it I was fixing little things around the house; the barn and the fields. I even managed to get what looked like an old picture that had been left up in the attic. As I whipped away the dust I noticed an old friend of mine.

The Stallion with the same Stetson hat Applejack was wearing. That's when I realized where I had seen that hat before. It was on my first solo assignment; a rouge demon had been attacking settlers in this area a few decades ago. I was assigned to kill the demon and bring its body back. I killed the demon but it knocked me out. I found myself in this very house with that stallion sitting across from me. I didn't have my mask back then.

So he was a little surprised to see my eyes, along with the jewel on my head and my four wings. When I tried to move I felt my left wing surge with pain. I ended up spending a few weeks healing here. I still remember that day when I was offered to live with them. I told them that I had another family to return to. I was bringing the picture down with me as I notice Applejack had returned. She was with a sky blue Pegasus. I shouted over to Applejack.

"Ha… Applejack I was starting to wonder when you would come back. I managed to finish the southern field along with fixing a few things around the place and…"

Before I could continue I see Applejack look at me and ask with a surprised voice.

"You did all this in the time it took me to walk down to town grab a few things and come back?"

I just stood there with a large smile on me as I was shaking my head yes. I then pullout from my folded feathered wing and asked her.

"Is this picture yours? I found it while I fixing the roof on the barn. It must have been there for a while; the thing is covered in dust."

She quickly took the picture from my grasp. I could tell it brought back some memories as I could tears falling from her eyes.

I give her a smile as she looks up at me and says.

"Thanks for all yur hard work and yur defiantly hired… but I can't pay ya just yet."

I give her a laugh as I ask her.

"Well if it's alright with I'll take the spare two by fours and the old furniture you have in the barn attic."

She looked at me questioning as she shook her head yes. I then went to retrieve the items.

As I loaded on to my back and carried them outside I saw everyone's jaw drop when they saw me. I looked at them questioningly as I asked

"What's up… why are you guys staring at me like that?"

The sky blue Pegasus pointed to the items I had on my back. I turn around and see twenty two by fours, a large old dining table that needed some polishing, a few old chairs that just needed some reupholstering and an old wooden door.

I had stacked them to perfectly balance. I then turn to the two mares that were still staring at me. I then see the large red stallion walk up and drop his jaw as well. I just shrugged it off as I walked away. As I walked away I heard Applejack say to large red pony.

"Big brother I think yur not the strongest pony in town anymore."

As I walked through town I couldn't help but wonder. Every pony was staring at me while I walked; but my wondering came to an end when I heard my sister's callout from behind me. When I turned around I saw my sisters hug my front legs for a minute before I notice three little fillies following behind them. They stopped and became frozen as they looked at me. I notice one had a large red bow tied into her hair. One had a light gray coat while the last one had orange coat. I look down at my sisters and ask them.

"Did you guys see everything you wanted to see?"

They shook their heads as I hear Darkous say to me.

"Ya there were a few things we wanted to get but we figured we would need to talk you first."

Before I could respond I hear a familiar voice call out and an unfamiliar voice call out them same.

"Girls… you shouldn't go running off…"

The Butter colored Pegasus dropped her jaw when she saw me before hidding behind her bright pink mane. I see Twilight next to her drop her jaw at me. I give them a smile and say to them.

"Thank you both for looking after my sisters, I know they can be a lot a trouble…"

I was interrupted by a familiar high pitched voice screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Wow your super-duper strong I bet you're the strongest pony in the world. I mean seriously I've never seen anyone stronger than Big Mac. But you just beat his record by a land slid…"

As rambling continued on, I look up to see the light pink mare Pinkie Pie was standing on top of the load on my back. As me and my sisters take our leave I ask Twilight.

"Excuse me but before I go I have to ask if you know of a good place where I start building our house."

Twilight and the butter yellow mare who introduced herself as Fluttershy showed me where I could start.

They show me a large open field next to a lake that wasn't too far from the town. I then toss my load onto the ground next to me. I see Twilight take hold of a two by four with her magic. I placed my hoof against it and said.

"Twilight could you please stand back a few feet; I can handle setting up a small house by myself."

She scoffs at my attempt to act tuff. But little does she know that I'm not acting. I stand before my pile as I slowly lower my breathing. I feel my heart become calm; each beat seems rhythmic until I see the pattern. My heart beats become a rhythm in my mind as I unfold my feathered wings. Just when the beat had started repeating its self I flapped my wings with much strength. I see the material fly into the air for a few seconds. In one fluent motion I punch the twenty two by fours into the ground. They stand up as pillars; for the first floor. I come down and use my strength again. This time I clear the surrounding area; no more dirt or grass, only a hard surface.

As I stand there I let my heart beat raise to its normal level. When I turn to see if my new friends and sisters are ok I see my sisters run up to me with their little friends. My sisters jump onto my back and begin to brag about me like normal. I hear Darkous say as she places a hoof to her chest with a smirk on her face.

"What did I tell you guys… our brother is the best; he's not only a good martial artist but he also…"

Before she could finish I hear Lightous say as I walk over to the two mares.

"He has also been requested to train most military forces in combat. He has also been given several awards and has even developed some martial arts as well."

I just roll my eyes at the sound of them bragging about me. I honestly wish they would stop. When I come to stand in front of Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy I ask them.

"Can you girls please take these kids somewhere; I still have some work to do on the house. I need to still gather enough wood to help make the second floor and get everything hooked up."

The girls left; which allowed me to loosen up. Using a small part of my abilities I cut down some nearby trees and used them to lay out the rest of the house. By the time I was down I saw everyone had just arrived to see my finished work. It's not the greatest house, but I managed. I had made it so it was two stories with three bed rooms. My sisters always sleep in the same room ever sense they were babies. The rooms sat on the second floor while the entire first floor was open. The only thing that stood out was the wooden staircase in the far left hand corner. The table and chairs still needed to be polished and reupholstered. But for now I and my sisters have a home. I even managed to set up the plumbing going; we had running water and all.


	4. Chapter 4

What is my prey?

After a few weeks of living in Ponyvil my sisters and I have come to love this little town. Granted me hunting rogue demons very night does bring up interesting topics about my past. But I just stick with the story of living Manehattan so my sisters could see their mother's home town. One day while I was walking to Twilights to pick up my sisters from their Cutie Mark Crusader meeting. I could feel a strange presence; this one was familiar to me.

My mind flashed to my past revealing a memory. One I had wished to forget; when I was younger I worked with a team of hunters. We hunted traders or creatures that wanted to take the throne or cause blood shed for the innocent. That was until my second in command left and began killing all half-bloods he saw. He was a warrior I considered like a brother until he turned. Now I wish to kill him for his crimes and find the reason why he had to shed as much blood as he did. But my first priority was to protect my sisters at all cost. My anger would have to wait.

I turn my head making seem I was looking at a small flower shop when I was really looking out of the corner of my eye. I saw nothing but normal ponies walking through the streets behind me. When I returned my attention back to my mission I noticed the top of Twilight's house just around the corner. I turned down a small ally so that whoever was following me would not find my sisters. I turn around in a split second with a ball of fire ready to fire. But what I saw was someone I thought had left for piece of quite.

I let the fire ball die in my mouth as I look at one of my old comrades. His name is Tradious; but he prefers to be called Trade Wind. He's a sphinx known in the demon world as the Northern Wind warrior. He has the body of a lion the head of a pony and the wings of any eagle. He is famous for his fighting style of the blades that sit along the spin of his wings. As I look at my old friend a smile forms on my face as I see him walk up to me. He extends his lion's claw out to shack my hoof.

Without warning I give him a hug as tight as I can. He was one of few creatures I considered a brother still. As I talk with him on the way to Twilight's house. He tells me how my father had sent him to add me in protecting my sisters. But I knew the real reason why he was here. He heard rumors about the fastest flyer living in this town. As for me I was only interested in protecting those closest to me.

Trade was covered by an old dingy cloak he held to from his kingdom. The cloak was lined with dark blue while it wrapped around the outer edge of a dark golden fabric. On the sides were symbols of his home world. One symbol was called an ankh; it looked like a capital t with an o on top. The other was a strange eye. He said the ankh was to give him immortality while the eye watched over him for protection.

When we had reached the door I open the door to hear the sound of my sisters and their friends Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell. As I walk into the house I see my sister Lightous practicing some magic by holding up hopes that I saw Darkous flying threw. As soon as I walked in I hear my sisters scream my name for a minute. Before they see an old friend and scream at the tops of their lungs.

"Trade!"

They tackled him to the ground and forced out of the house. As Trade stood up I noticed Darkous and Lightous sitting on his back as he walked back into the house. He sets down with my sisters as I begin to look for twilight. I see her at a small desk in what I suspected to be her room. When I tried to call her out I see her assistant walk in front of me and say.

"Sorry Twilight has to catch up on studying… but she forgot she was going to look at the Cutie Mark Crusaders to night."

With the idea out I asked out loud.

"Twilight I can look after them tonight if you…"

Before I could finish she looked at with her mane fluffed and pointing in all directions. She gave me a tired smile as she said.

"Thank you so much; I need to catch up on my studies that the princess keeps sending me."

I place a hoof against her and say with a smile on my face.

"It's no problem Twilight."

After I tell her that she gets back to her work while I walk down into the living room. I see the Cutie Mark Crusaders looking at Trade astonished at the fact they have not seen a creature like him before. As I walk up behind them I see Darkous and Lightous look at me with curiosity as I grab their bags. Once I finish I look at them and with a large smile on my face I ask them. As I lower myself.

"So Crusaders… how would like to come to my house for the night?"

The three little fillies up and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Sleep over at Silveron's house."

As we walked over to my house I saw Trade was being asked questions none stop about what creature he was by the Crusaders. When we reached the house I left Trade enter in first with the girls following close behind. As soon as I walked in I closed the door behind me; I expected to hear one of them ask what we were going to do to pass the time. But what I heard was Scootaloo ask me as she and her friends turned around with smiles on their faces.

"So Silveron when can we see your second set of wings?"

I turn around and look at my sisters who are hiding behind Trade. I see Lightous hiding under his cloak were as Darkous is hiding behind Lightous. As I look at them I let out a sigh of frustration; I told them to keep everything strange about us a secret. Even in the demon world having four wings has never been heard off. I walk over and sit down in front of the Crusaders. Lightous walked up behind them and said as she sat down.

"They were bragging about how cool their older siblings were and well. Darkous couldn't take it anymore and told them about how you were born with special qualities."

I then look to Darkous who was still hiding behind Trade like he was a stone wall. I let loose a smile and say as I try and let my anger settle before I say something that surprised everyone.

"Well sense they know about my secret I guess we all can let loose."

I undo the strap that held my cloak to reveal my full form. My feather wings and demons wings spread out as I stretch them out. My cloak falls to the ground as my hood reveals the full metal mask that covers my eyes along with the jewel that sits on top of my head. I see Lightous shack her back a little letting some of her pure snow white coat fall. Without warning the hairs begin to change color and reveal demon wings. Unlike me Lightous and Darkous can hide their unique features with magic. Lightous lets her wings fall loose as a chill runs down her spin. I then see Trade undo his cloak strap as well; his black fur coat comes into view. Unlike the rest of his people he was born with a deformity. He piercing red eyes comes into view as I see the golden necklace that hangs around his neck.

The necklace was given to him by his father. I see two saddle bags on his side hidden behind his large black wings. I see him stretch out his paws as his claws are revealed. My attention then turns to Darkous as her man begins to come to life and take the shape of two demon horns that sit behind her head and point to the front. They then harden and begin to take the shape of real white demon horns. I see her shack her head a little to loosen her hair. When I turn my attention back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders I see their jaws had dropped. We all line up against one wall; as I hear Scootaloo yell at the top of her lungs.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Not a second later I hear Apple Bloom ask me.

"So why is it that your two can hide your wings and horns while you just hide under a cloak?"

I lie down and point to the jewel on my fore head. The three look at it for a second before I say.

"This jewel here on my head… allows me absorb any magic that surrounds me. So even if I tried to hide myself with magic it would just be absorbed into the jewel."

Lightous steps forward and says.

"You see Silveron here is unlike most back home."

I then hear Sweetie Bell ask us.

"What are talking about Manehattan has normal ponies much like us…"

Before she could continue I look up at her with a smile on my face and say.

"We're not from Manehattan we came up with that so ponies wouldn't be suspicious of us. The truth of the matter is that we are all from the demon world."

As soon as I said that I felt the air in the room change. I began to sense fear coming from the three in front of us. I left out a small breath in a sigh as I begin to explain why we were here.

"First let me explain why we are here. I was sent with my sisters as their personal body guard. You see they are born Halflings. Their mother was an Alicorn that came from this world. Their father wanted me to watch over them as they get used to their mothers home land. You don't need to fear us; we mean no harm."

After I said the last part I see Lightous and Darkous. They step forward as I hear Sweetie Bell ask.

"If you are all from the demon world and you are here to live in peace then why hide."

I hear Trade say in his deep voice.

"Because if word spread about the future queens of the demon world living here they would be attacked none stop. That why I've been sent here to help protect the princesses of the demon world."

That's when I noticed the air change again. This time the air had changed to calm and cooling as I hear Scootaloo ask the question I expected.

"So what if you two are here to protect two princesses then that means…"

She looked the Lightous and Darkous as the doubts connected in her head. Not a second latter the other two looked to my sisters connecting the doubts as well. The rest of the night was spent with me explaining about myself. I have to say that the Crusaders were taking the news rather well. The question came up about how I learned to fight and if I would teach them. When Trade hears about the training he almost coughed up his drink. I look to the Crusaders and say to them as I see my sisters give a concerned expression.

"I will train you how to protect you guys."

The three looked to each other before giving a high hoof. But their cheers were short lived when I stood up and said with a stern face.

"But I have one condition; I fight with great respect and discipline; I only ask that you three show respect for my discipline's. If you do I can guaranty that you guys will be able to go up against my sisters."

The three of them sat up straight and said with stern faces as one.

"We promise to so as much respect."

They then bow before I head up stairs to show Trade where he would be sleeping. What happened next was when I left was Darkous and Lightous approached the Crusaders and said with laughter filling slipping through their teeth.

"We hope you guys survive."

Scootaloo look to them and said with a slight irritation.

"What you think we can't do it?"

Unable to stop herself, I hear Darkous fall to her side with laughter escaping from her as she says.

"No we think you won't survive the training."

Lightous interrupts and says.

"Let's just say that our brother although known for his fighting is unknown for his companion. His training is so intense that our father couldn't even keep up with him."

That's when the three looked at each other with concern. Upstairs I use some magic I picked up to create a room for Trade. The magic is simple it responds to whoever opens the door. Although it may appear to be a normal door to a spear room who ever touches it unless known by me will see it as solely that. I used it once to hide a queen from some rebels that wanted them to marry their leader. The spell will hold as many people as is necessary. During the night I sat outside on the roof looking over the town not far from the house.

I have cloak draped over me so that if any pony should see me they will only see a shadowy figure. As I sit on top of the roof I began to hear the sound of some pony come from behind me. When I turn around I saw it was Scootaloo standing in what made up the backyard. As I look at the little filly I notice her flapping her little wings as hard as she can. Interested in why she trying to fly I jump from the roof and with a feet from the ground I open all for of my wings. The sudden opening of my wings caused a small gust of wind. As I looked at little filly I saw her out of breath. I looked at her and asked with a concern in my voice.

"Why are you out here so late Scootaloo?"

She looked down at the ground in disappointment before saying.

"You know how all Pegasus's fly…"

"You can't because of the magic being blocked."

She looked at me with a surprised expression as she asked me.

"How did you know I can't fly?"

I look at her with a smile on my face as I motion for her to walk with me. As we walk I begin to tell her about another strange ability I have been given.

"You see from a young age I could see magic much like flames. I see them in every living thing from the animals whose magic glows green. To the Pegasi who vary depending on the living. I guess it would be easier for you to see like this. Let me ask you… why do you think earth ponies can work the land? Why do you think unicorns can use magic?"

We come up to a pond as she looks at me a questionable expression. I place a hoof in the water; with warning the water beings to build into three figures. They form into the outlines of the three pony spices that cultivate this land. One takes the outline of a normal pony representing the Earth ponies. Another takes the outline of a Pegasus's representing the Pegasus ponies. Last but not least the outline of a unicorn appears to represent the Unicorn. As Scootaloo looks at the outlines I begin explaining further into what allows each pony to do what they do.

"You see magic infects everything in this world and all worlds. The Earth ponies are good at cultivating that land because they are filled with the magic that belongs to earth. The Pegasi ponies are filled with magic that belongs to the sky; this is what allows them to fly. The same for the Unicorns; their bodies are strongly connected to the magic that flows through everything. Those are the reasons why the ponies of this world can do what they do. It's also same reason that allows you to and all other Pegasi to touch the clouds and control the weather; while the other ponies cannot do so."

I then see her begin to understand of how the magic in this world works. She looks up to me a questionable expression before asking me.

"So if the same magic that allows all Pegasi to fly is flowing through me then why can't I fly like the others?"

I then use my magic to make the three outlines form into one outline of her. Once it was done I begin to explain how each how magic is affected differently by each living creature.

"You see while other Pegasi can fly with ease; you can't because you're magic is being blocked from your wings. Everybody channels magic differently. Such as my sisters; although they may seem to know the same magic they each use a different form of it. Lightous uses dark magic because her body turns blank magic into dark magic. Same with Darkous she uses light magic because her body is tuned to light magic. So to put it simply every pony channels magic differently.

Much like your friend Flutter Sky; even though she was born to the sky she has a connection with the creatures that walk on the earth. She has two different forms of magic inside her. Her heart is tied to the earth while her body is tied to sky. In a way you have the opposite effect. You heart is tied to the air; while your body is tied to earth."

When she heard about the two different types of magic I saw her turn her head and look down into her reflection in the pond. I knew what she was thinking about. Scene earth magic is stronger in her because of her being born in Ponyville than in a Pegasus town. Sense the earth magic is stronger in her she won't be able to fly. As we walk back to the house I couldn't help but feel sorry for Scootaloo.

When we reach the area that made up the back yard I stopped Scootaloo with my feathered wing. I take a deep breath and without warning I lower my head and let the jewel touch her fore head. When I pulled my head away I gave her a smile as she asks me with me back turned to her.

"Silveron… what did you do to me just now?"

I turn my head and out of the corner of my eye I say with a smile on my face.

"You'll find out tomorrow but for now you must rest. Tomorrow we begin your trainings."

Without another word I jump onto the roof while Scootaloo walks back into the house. As I sit on the roof I close my eyes and lower my heart beat. A smile creeps on to my face as I think of what tomorrow holds in store.


	5. Chapter 5

The heart of a forge

As the moon begins to set I fly off of the roof and begin my warm up. I stand next the house right under the tree line. I stretch out wings as I slowly move them in a fluent motion. Much like a swirl I keep moving my wings making sure they stay in sync. As I move in the fluent motions I feel my cloak kick up some dirt as it moved around. I keep the motions fluent and undisturbed for a few hours. Just as I was made finished the motions I noticed a small leaf fall from the nearby trees. Upon reaction I struck at the leaf cutting it in half.

As the dust settled I saw my sisters walk up to me from the side with a smile on their faces. I feel a strange calmness over take me as I see them and their friends walk up to me. One filly among them stands out; the reason why is because I see a change in her magic. Once I see my new students I bow to them and said with a smile on my face.

"Are you fillies ready to start your training?"

I see them shack their heads. I look to my sisters who have already started their basic form maintenance. I lead the Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Apple Bloom to my sisters and instruct them to keep the forms I would show them. Before I began I see Sweetie Bell raise her hoof to see if she could ask a question. I smile as I point to her so she could ask her question.

"Excuse me Silveron… but why are you showing each of us a different technique?"

I give her a smile as I sit down in front of her and say.

"Because you are three different species of ponies you cannot match each other in certain areas. For example if you tried the technique I was going to show Scootaloo it wouldn't work. Sense you don't have wings, but the technique I'm going to show you will allow you to use your magic in it. As for Apple Bloom the fighting she will learn will be effective only by her because she has the strength to use it."

Sweetie Bell shook her head in understanding. I then stood up and took a few steps back. I took a deep breath as I opened my feathered wings only. I let my wings fall limp as I quickly spin around and use my wing tips as the tip of a sword. I feel my heart rate lower as I allow my wings to move freely. When I spun back to facing the crusaders I stuck out my feathered wing in an upward motion. While the other wing fell back and pointed down. One I had shown Scootaloo the basics I let her to repeat the motion fifty times.

I then turned my attention to Apple Bloom. I led her away a distance from Scootaloo so she could have breathing room. I spread my hooves and I begin showing her the technique. I stomp my front hooves to the ground and used them as I pivot point. My back legs came around in a full circle. When I left Apple Bloom have a try she ended up falling on her butt. I told her to keep up the motion until she fully completed about fifty of them.

Next was Sweetie Belle; I showed her how to use her magic as a shield and asked her to generate one. She managed to generate a shield but it was flimsy. As they all practiced I looked over to my sisters now sparing with Trade. I smile at the sight family growing stronger together. I sit down in the middle of a large triangle the Crusaders formed. I sat down and closed my eyes. I use this time to reflect on the mistakes I have made.

But it wasn't long before I felt a small pony poke at my side. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Apple Bloom. As I look at her I notice Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were with her as she asks me.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you're doing but way are you have us repeat all these moves so much?"

I then see Scootaloo walk up next to her as she says.

"Ya, can't you show us how you how to punch and kick?"

I stood up and said with a smile on my face.

"That's what you're learning right now."

They look at me with questionable expressions as I hear Sweetie Bell ask.

"Wait I don't see how any of the stuff you've showed us are helpful. They just seem like dance moves."

I give them a smile filled with laughter as I say.

"Let me show you what the moves can do when you have full control over them."

I look to my sisters and Trade as they are still sparing. I walk over to them and ask them.

"Do you guys want to spar?"

They look at me with concerned expressions. Once I tell them it was only a demonstration they agreed. I stand still as they begin to surround me. Without warning I see them charge at me. With the technique I showed Scootaloo I had pushed them all back with the wing caused by my wings. I then use the technique I showed Apple Bloom and spin kick Trade back a few feet while I use the technique to push my sisters back a few feet. I stand with one hoof raised and ready to defend myself.

I look to the fillies and seem their jaws dropped. As I lower my guard I hear Trade mumble as he stands to his paws. My sisters just brush themselves of any dirt. As I walk up to the fillies I sit down in front of Scootaloo with a large smile on my face. I look down at her she looks up at me with astonishment. I lower my head and ask her.

"Scootaloo, do you remember what I told you last on our little walk?"

Sweetie bell was the first to look at me with a questionable look before Apple Bloom asked me.

"What did you two talk about?"

I turn and look at them as Scootaloo said with her head hanging low as I put my cloak back over me.

"He told the reason why I can't fly. He said that there is magic flowing through all ponies that allow them to have their abilities."

They looked to the friend as I continued where she left off.

"You see last night I found Scootaloo practicing flying. But when I looked at her I saw she had the same magic that flows through earth ponies. In other words there is a reason why Pegasus ponies can touch the clouds while earth ponies and unicorns cant. It's also same reason why earth ponies can cultivate the land they walk on. It's also the reason why unicorns can use magic through their horns; because your bodies channel the magic of the world differently."

The two looked to the friend as she explained why should couldn't fly in the past.

"The reason why I can't fly is because my body is filled with earth magic like Apple Bloom…"

Before she could continue I interrupted and said.

"I believe the correct term is your body was filled with earth magic."

Her head shot up at me as I take hold of her. My sisters and Trade knew where I was going with this. I open all four of my wings as I feel Scootaloo's heart beat as I hold her. Without warning I take off into the sky. I hear my sisters follow close behind me as I sore higher and higher. The end of my cloak hits against my hind legs as I sore past the cloud line. Once I reach a high I feel is comfortable. I look down to Scootaloo who was barring herself deep into my chest.

Once I come to a stop I full open my feathered wings. Using the air magic running through me I keep myself steady. Scootaloo looks up at me with a look of fear as I hold her out. I let go of her to only take hold of my left hoof for dear life. She was hanging upside down with her front hooves and back hooves crossed. I look at her with a smile on my face as I say to her.

"Scootaloo listen I know I said yesterday was a bit of a letdown…"

Before I could finish I hear her scream at me with rage in her voice and eyes.

"You said I could never fly and now you've brought me here."

Just when I was about to say something I see my sisters come up with smiles on their faces as Darkous said.

"Scootaloo trust us; your brother wouldn't have brought you up here if he didn't have a plane."

I look over to Lightous as she lands on a nearby cloud and says.

"Believe it or not he did a lot worse to us when we was teaching us how to fly at first. He threw Darkous with all his strength across the kingdom. As for me he took me the highest he could reach and dropped me without a word."

Scootaloo looked at me with a face that expressed her questionable emotions. I lower my head to her as I say.

"Start flapping your wings; I swear on the blood that runs through me I will catch you before you hit the ground."

Without warning I slipped my hoof out of her grip as she flapped her wings as hard as she could. Her eyes were closed as tightly as they could go as she braced herself for the fall. But to her surprise she did not feel the force of the wind hitting against her as she fell. Her eyes went wide when she saw she was upside down looking at me. Her tail hung between her legs as she began to figure out what I done.

I lower myself a little so I was at eye level with her. Without warning she had hugged me as tight as she could while saying thank you over a million times a second. When I managed to push her away she looked at me with a curious look on her face as she asked me.

"But you said that my body was filled with earth magic that…"

Before she finished I pointed to the jewel on my fore head and said.

"Remember when I said how the jewel of mine will absorb any magic that is near me?"

My sisters helped her to stay in balance so she wasn't upside down any more as she shook her head yes. I gave her a smile as I said.

"Well during my training I learned a long time ago that I can alter the magic that I absorb. So to put it simply I absorbed your earth magic and changed it to air magic. It will take your body some time to adapt to the changes. But with the proper training I'm sure you'll be one of the best flyers."

Before I knew it she took off into a large loop when she heard the news. When we landed back on the ground I see Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom run over to their friend as she lands into a skid. As they begin to talk I can't help but wonder what kind of flyer she will become. I then heard Trade say to me as he walks up to my side while my sister talk with the CMC.

"You know tampering with the fabric of magic is a dangerous game."

I give him a smile at his comment as he continues.

"You know what the pain will do to you if you keep that up. You might as well go sign up with your old sister."

I turn my head to him as I see a smile form on his face as I say to him.

"My older sister may be unstable but what she discovered is very useful. But the big difference is that I use her findings to add other rather than myself."

After that I look to Trade as we walk to the fillies I ask him.

"Trade can you take Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Darkous and Lightous to their home. I and Apple Bloom need to Sweet Apple Acers before Applejack fires me on my first day."

As I walk I see Apple Bloom was walking along side me as she asked questions about where I and my sisters came from. I would answer question plain and simple. I didn't want over load her with too much information. We eventually got to the topic of how I learned fighting like an earth pony. When I told her that her father taught me some of the some moves she was surprised. But that would have for another time; as soon as we approached the entrance to the farm. I stopped cold; the air was different; it reeked of ash.

I took another deep breath trying to figure out the source of the scent. But that was all that was needed. I tossed Apple Bloom onto my back without warning. I ran to the farm house to see the front door had been burnt. As I ran through the house looking for Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith saw what looked like a fight took place. Apple Bloom jump off my back and ran to wounded Winona. Without thinking I used some healing magic on the dog and went outside.

I stood in space between the farm house and the barn. Without warning I let lose a large roar that caused Apple Bloom to hide as a first reaction. Within seconds I see Trade, Darkous and Lightous come down from the sky. But what caught my eye was that cyan Pegasus I first met when she came with Apple Jack. Then a butter colored Pegasus not far behind. I follow and see Pinkie Pie and another unicorn follow close behind her. I then see Twilight landed next to her friends with a concerned as I hear the cyan Pegasus ask me.

"Where's Applejack?"

She questioned as I walked to my sisters and tell them.

"Put a barrier now full power. Trade hell hounds are here."

His eyes widen when he heard the name of the monsters that attacked the farm house. He looked at me as I looked around for a trail of the hell hounds.

"Hell hounds haven't been seen in this world for three millennia."

I pointed to the burnt down that only stood half as tall as it should be. Without another word he began looking around for a trail as I did. But as I looked around Twilight appeared in front of me using teleportation magic. She looked at me with anger in her eyes as she asks.

"Tell us what happened to Applejack or I'll…"

Before she could finish I turned into a cloud of ash and reappeared behind her. That was when I found a burnt trail. I gave another roar as I began running at full speed. As I ran I could tell the cyan Pegasus was following me wanting to know what was going on. I come to a stop when I see the trail had led into the everfree forest. With her moment of opportunity the cyan Pegasus lands in front of me with anger in her expression as she asks.

"Ok buster you have one minute to explain what the hay is going on here."

As I begin to walk past her I see her extend her wing. Without hesitation I look out of the corner of my eye and say with rage in my eyes.

"Unless you want to see your friend and her family turned into charcoal I recommend you either get out of my way or come with me."

I then pushed past her wing. Without warning I took off at full speed. As I run along the trail I feel the path I'm on become warmer the deeper I ran along the trial. Within minutes I found the next; without thinking I had bitten down on the neck of the closes to the Apple family. As I came to a skidding halt I bite down harder and feel the bones of his neck snap like twigs. When I come to a full stop I open my jaw and let the dead body fall to the ground.

That was when I had let go of my first chain. Compassion; I have several chains mentally holding me back. If one should break without my knowing I my body will retreat and become limp. But if I choose to release a chain then I will become stronger. Within minutes of my appearance the rest of the pack had started attacking me. It didn't matter if Trade was there or not; I could handle these heathens easily. In borage of attacks they had all fallen to the ground limp and lifeless.

It wasn't too long after that I hear the flapping of Trade's wings. When I had turned around I saw all the other ponies had followed Trade. They looked at me with horror on their faces I let a dead hell hound fall from my jaw. I walk over to the Apple family and with a quick bite of my teeth the ropes that bind them were released. I toss the largest onto my back along with Applejack. Trade takes Granny Smith to the hospital as I begin walking back.

As I walked I could feel the fear coming from everyone. I didn't want to run out of fear of dropping them. I didn't want to fly either because I know that they will be freaked out by my four wings. As I walk I could hear the four behind me whisper about my strange abilities. I also heard some questions they wanted ask. I then see Pinkie Pie come up alongside me and ask with a large smile that surprised me.

"So Silveron mind tell us how you found Applejack."

I give her a smile as I explain.

"Hell Hounds are fire born creatures that hunt in large packs. They're some of the easiest to track when you can smell the ashes from their bodies. It's also easy to see because of the burnt path they left…"

Before I could finish I hear Twilight ask me in a stern voice.

"How is it that you know all this and why did you kill them all?"

Knowing the answer would be a shock to them all I faced forward and said.

"Long ago my father Lord Helious sent me and his daughters here so they can see what their mother fought for. We come from a world that exists next to Equestira. I was trained from a young age to hunt and kill monsters and demons that have strayed from the path. As per your question Twilight I killed them all because they will regenerate. Hell Hounds are much like this world Phoenixes'. They only difference is that when the Hell Hounds regenerate they will return to their birth land which is back in the demon world."

When I finished my explanation I had to stop because Twilight's jaw had dropped to the ground. When we got back to town I place Applejack in her bed while Big Mac was passed out in his bed. I walk down to the living room to the sight of the five still staring at me. I sit down in the middle of the floor with my sisters looking at me with concern in their eyes. I let out a sigh as I come to the conclusion that will put my sisters in more harm in the future. But to protect them in the present I must show them what I truly am.

I undo the clip that holds my cloak. As it falls to my left side I hear the sounds of gasps coming from the five poines that stand in front of me. Without a word my sisters reveal their hidden attributes. That is when I see Apple Bloom walk in front of me with a large smile. I give her a smile as I see my sisters look at Twilight who was walking towards me asking.

"Can you please explain what you are and where you come from?"

I give her a smile; for she gave me a chance to explain our purpose to be here.

"Like I said these two fillies here are my sisters. I was sent here by my father Lord Helious ruler of the demon world sent me here to watch over my sisters while they see the world their mother grew in. We mean no harm for any creature unless they mean us harm."

After I finished I hear the pony I've come to known as Rarity ask me.

"How are you related to these little fillies?"

I give her a smile as I tell my history.

"I was adopted by their father and raised as their guardian. If you're wondering about whether there are others that appear like me. I can tall they are not; even in the demon world I was considered a monster for my appearance."

When I said that I notice every pony began looking at me differently. I then hear Flutter Shy ask me in her timid voice.

"So you came here to just live like normal ponies?"

I look down at my sisters and say with a smile on my face.

"All I want is for my sisters to be safe and happy along with the ones I care for. So yes to your question Flutter Shy; but I must ask all of you to please keep this a secret. My instructions from my father are to make sure that no creature learns of the future demon rulers' whereabouts. If any should find us my orders are the either kill them and leave no trace or to convince them to be silent. I hate shedding blood so will you all please keep this a secret?"

I look at the five mares which turned to six. Applejack entered the room when I was looking down at my sisters. They all gave me a smile and shook their heads yes. After I put my cloak back around me I hear Twilight begin to ask me a never ending amount of questions. Such as what my world was like, why was so abnormal; or why I hide under a cloak. I answered her questions as best as I could. But just was time hides secrets I to have some knowledge but not all. He quickly got up before a large wall of green fire appeared between us. I let a smile creep across my face as I hear a familiar voice say to me as the flames quickly die.

"You still know how to cause trouble… I thought you kicked that habit after the hell fire incident."

**Hello loyal readers I thank you for reading this. I hope that me asking is not too much. I have this story stuck in my head. If you wish to help me just send me a message and I will respond. Until then the rest of the chapters may be a little late.**


	6. Chapter 6

The war of the Titans

_In front of large castle that had been built into the side of a mountain. A large arena stands; in the shape of an oval to the left side; two creatures stand in the battle field. In the stands that circle the arena sit a young Lightous whose wings seem as big as my hoof. Darkous sits next to her sister with her horn stubs sitting on her head; their eyes focus on a teenaged Silveron with his four wings and jeweled embedded head. The battle field is littered with various types of weapons. From battle axes that seem too large to carry; battle hammers and maces of various sizes._

_Swords, shields, scythe, chains, and spears littler the ground as well. Silveron stands with his four wings flared for battle. On the other side of the field stands a large creature. Just like Silveron stands on all four; but with only one set of wings that stand out against the light blue sky. Wings of pure black that seem to shine as the sun light hits against it. Without warning the strange figure twists his wings and sends what appear to be feathers flying at Silveron._

_Silveron quickly rolls to right and takes refuge behind a shield. Lightous and Darkous cheer for their adopted brother as they see him take hold of a spear with his magic. Without warning the spear had been sent flying at the strange figure. The figure moves his black feathered wings in front of him. Acting like a shield the spear only; but unknown to him behind him stands Silveron with a scythe._

_The blade of the scythe placed just under his chin. The figure looks back at Silveron and says with a large smile on his face. That causes Silveron to smile as well._

"_Good job Silver, I have to say you proved me wrong. You have the power of the Sage Stones and the knowledge of Pexona. You have beaten level one of my training. You can put away your sword."_

_Silveron lets a small laugh escape from his teeth as he says something that catches the figures eyes._

"_Rule one of armed combat, never lower your weapon until your opponent does."_

_Silveron then looks to the figures wings seeing they are fully extended and ready to attack should he lower his guard. The figure complies by folding his wings as Silveron retreats the scythe. As he lowers his guard he looks to figure and says with a large smile on his face._

"_Thank you again for training me master..."_

_Before Silveron could finish the figure turns around with a large smile on his face and says._

"_Silveron stop calling me master… I thought I told you to call me Omarahs."_

I open my eyes to the sound and sight of Twilight calling my name. As I find my head leaning against the window. I feel movement under my cloak as I lift my head. When I lift the edge of my cloak with my feathered wing I see it was Lightous, Darkous and their newest sister Scootaloo fast sleep by my side. I look around and see Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy sitting in their seats looking at me with worried expressions. I look to Twilight and see a worried expression on her face as well. I turn my attention to her as I ask her.

"Why are you worried Twilight?"

She sat down in front of me and said as I lower my wing with my cloak draped over it.

"You were talking in your sleep… it sounded like you said Omarahs."

I turn my attention to Flutter Shy as she asks me in her shy tone.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

I give them both a smile as I tell them.

"No just remembering something."

I know for a fact that whatever attacked Blur was not Omarahs. The reason why I know this is because Omarahs died when he took me on a mission of his. My fathered offered for a transport the Siren Princess that was sent to discuss peace with the demon king. I and Omarahs were the transport. We were supposed to escort the Princess to the castle making sure that no one touched her.

Even though my father is powerful there are still kingdoms that want to take his blood. Such as the Dragon Kingdom that boarders my home both land and in size. When we had reached an old road that had long been forgotten we thought we were in the clear. That was until we were ambushed by various assassins. We fought valiantly, during the fight I noticed something change in Omarahs.

Just as legends say demons have a natural blood lust. Some give in completely and submit to it. But after a great battle demons had begun to suppress that lust. There were still demons that couldn't control it as well. For example the older the demon the more likely he would lose control. Omarahs was only a few years younger than my father.

When the battle ended I saw his eyes change to that of a true monster. Knowing I could not talk to him, I did the only thing that was left. I had killed him and buried him; when I returned home I had told my father that Omarahs had died in battle. I didn't want his name to be soiled for losing control. To us modern demons it is the equivalent of committing suicide.

I now hold his scythe with me; I may call the demon king my father but Omarahs I still consider family. I remember how I would call him uncle sometimes. He's the one that introduced me to Trade before he lost control. I told Trade what truly happened; he responded by beating the hell out of me. I can't blame him though, if it was my father I would have done the same.

As the train comes to a stop I see the girls poke their heads out from under my cloak asking if we had reached our destination. I responded by using my magic to levitate them onto my back. Lightous and Darkous sat on my back while Scootaloo climbed onto the top of my head. As I exit the train I see the large city I'm in will be a problem.

With so many living creatures here it will be hard to hide my intentions here. But the large buildings will hopefully provide cover for any battle that transpires. I wish Blur was here with me to tell me what happened. But he was so badly wounded he had to be tended to. Insinadrua tended to his cuts while Trade looked at the broken hoof he had. I didn't tell Trade what Blue said to protect him from my suspicions.

We found a ticket to a theater that resides here in Manehatten. I know that he was seeing a mare by the name of Lyra. But sense he didn't have anything of hers I won't be able to track her. I tell the girls to go with Twilight while I tend to some things. It appears that Rarity wanted to see a friend of her that resides with in this large city.

I see Twilight smile at me while I see Lightous and Darkous jump from my back to walk alongside her. Scootaloo was a little reluctant to leaving but she had no say in it. If what I heard is true that Blur fought Omarahs then he was left to live so he could find me or something else has happened. It was said that some demons can be brought back, but one withdraw from that.

The minds become nothing but a creature that wants only destruction. I managed to find the theater that Blur visited. As I look at the entrance I smell something strange. I follow the scent as it leads me to an all too familiar sight. I find a small blood trail that leads a battle scene. As I look at it I notice something strange. If Omarahs had been brought back there should be more blood.

I take in the sight and scents as well. I find one scent that was strange; it consisted of ash and what smelt like iron. I stand up and look around and can't help but wonder why Blur and Lyra walked down this path. I walk back to the main street where I see normal ponies walking and flying all around me. I notice a few are hidden with magic. I see a few Shadow Hunters, and changelings but nothing out of the ordinary.

When I find the girls I see Darkous and Lightous looking through every window of a shop they passed. I come to a stop when I feel Lightous and Darkous tackle me to the ground. They kept asking if they could buy something's they had seen. As I stand I look at them with a smile on my face and say to them.

"I see no reason why not. But let me look at it first."

I see them turn to each other as I notice Scootaloo hanging her head low. As we walk to our hotel I notice Scootaloo seemed a sad for some reason. She rides on top of my head and Darkous and Lightous ride on my back. When we reach our hotel I carry my sisters to the room we were given. My sisters run around the room looking at new things. Mostly it was just Darkous dragging Lightous around. As for me and Scootaloo I place her down on a small bed and ask her as I sit next to her.

"You know Scootaloo I can tell when others are be troubled. I know that this new life may be tough for you; accepting that you have sisters now and an older brother. I also understand that it might be hard to take in the fact that you are now royalty."

I see her eye widen as I tell her the same feeling I had when I first entered into the family. I use my feathered wing to pull her close to me as I say to her with a large smile on my face.

"I know what's it's like to have all of this thrust upon you. I don't blame you if you doubt me or my sisters. If you wish to return to your father then I won't stop you. If you wish to live with another I will not stop you either. I only wish for you to know that although it may not seem like it. You have a family right here for you. This family is not formed around blood but around bound. We care for one another and will fight alongside any of them should they call."

I close my eyes as I burry her in a hug with all four of my wings being used to hold her. I feel tears fall onto my chest as she digs her head deep into my fur. The wetting of her tears tell me she under stood what I said and why I understand her. I see my sisters looking at Scootaloo with a large smile on their faces. For that same scene had happened when I first lived with the demon king himself.

I cried as my new father held me close. He kept telling me I wasn't dreaming. The day turned to night as I see Scootaloo change her expression. A large smile shinned upon her face. My sisters weren't far behind her. They were looking out at the sky line. The others had fallen asleep in the rooms next ours. I know that I need to find Lyra; but for just these few minutes I'm not Silveron the second strongest warrior in the demon world and future king.

Right now I'm Silveron, the big brother of Lightous, Darkous and Scootaloo. I will do whatever I can to protect them. With my blood as a shield or a sword I will stand in front of them with no though of running. It is because of these few minutes I fight against the forces of Chaon and Oaexur. I have thought of running in the past when I was young. But on the night I had stepped outside of the castle. I felt something that changed me forever. What I had felt was the loss of family; I swore to never let that feeling befall me or anyone ever again.


End file.
